winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyrrah Esther
Appearance: Kyrrah is a slender woman with light tan complexion, blonde hair and lilac colored eyes which changed into mint green when she uses her Semblance. She has two braids on the front bangs of her hair. Kyrrah's outfit consists of a pirate-style hat with green feathers, and a gold-and-red bandana wrapped around her head. She wear a crimson jacket zipped half way up over her black bikini top, along with a ruffle skirt of the same color. Kyrrah has knee length boots. Personality: Kyrrah is playful, carefree, has a great sense of humor. She loves all type of games, especially one with rewards, and will likely to drag as many people as possibly to join her. Overall, there will never be a dull moment around Kyrrah (unless she is forced to study). She is, however, capricious, greedy, very selfish and and craves for attention. One she has set her eyes on something, she will not stop until she gets what she want, and Kyrrah can be very passionate to the point she becomes obsessive and clingy about it. Kyrrah also lack of manner, insensitive, rude and a bit racist toward Faunus (using slurs and comments inappropriately about their Faunus trait). She takes great joy in torturing other people, both physically and mentally - especially in battlefields, and this trait of her often unnerves her teammates It should be noted that Kyrrah's mood flips faster than a light switch, and it makes her very unpredictable. History: Kyrrah was originally born in an island called Lutin Creux, but her mother - a famous captain, took her across the world on the famous airship "Second Star" ever since she was a young girl. And with that, Kyrrah has adapted to the life of a sailor, learning to fight both Grimm and other pirates alike. By the time Kyrrah enrolled to Beacon Academy, she has already made a name for herself - a fearsome, attractive sky pirates with the personality of a raging tornado. Despite being assigned as the leader of team KEST, Kyrrah still managed to be one of the worst troublemakers in Beacon for almost all of her time there - no matter how hard her teammates tried to tone her down. After graduated, Kyrrah took after her mother's position as the captain of Second Star and continued to travel across the world as an aerial transporter. Currently, she and the rest of her teammates are meeting up for a vacation back in her birthplace. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Kyrrah's weapon is a DAHC (Double Axe 'built in' Hand Cannon) named "Black Pearl". It takes shape of an anchor, with two curved blades at the end and a big shaft and a handle at the top of the anchor. During battle, the blades can clam up to the body and work as a double axe and it can be swung around with ease. In cannon form, both blades folds to one side and the handle on the body of the cannon is pulled down, allowing Kyrrah to hold and take aim. Ability: Kyrrah has medium strength and endurance, capable of withstanding the heavy recoil from her weapon. She is, however, very fast in both running speed and attacking speed, and can be even faster using the recoil function or her Semblance to keep her distance from her enemies. While she is much more comfortable blasting her enemies from distance, Kyrrah can still defend herself in close range combat. She has a habit of randomly close in the gap between herself and her opponents, before blast herself away. The most notable trait is that Kyrrah never, ever take any fights seriously, no matter how dangerous her opponents are. Kyrrah's Aura is a shade of green, and her particle is feathers scattering. Kyrrah's Semblance is "Devastating Gale": She is capable of generating wind, creating from a gentle breeze to a tornado. It allows her to perform various feats such as high jump, glide, lifting heavy objects, repelling long range attacks and even greatly enhancing her senses. Kyrrah can also use her Semblance to increase the speed of her own projectiles as well as improving her attack speed. Her Semblance completely synced to her emotions, so the wind Kyrrah creates and its strength is completely unpredictable to her opponents and allies. Her eyes color change into mint when she uses her Semblance. In Battle: Solo: *Kyrrah is very, very destructive when fighting on her own. Her fighting style revolves around keeping her distance and blasting her opponent down. She completely ignore about everything around her and only focus on causing as much damage as possible. With Team: *She doesn't seem to fight much when her teammates are around, and at most Kyrrah will only defend herself while supporting her teammates. Relationship: * Gnome: Her partner, she is a big sister and best friend to Kyrrah. Kyrrah oftens look up to her approval and use every oppotunities available to cuddle with her. *Undine: A killjoy with a bitchy attitude. Kyrrah can put up with her to a certain level, but in return she will pull pranks on her on purpose. Though it oftens backfire on her. *Salamander: Total bro. They would absolutely do everything together, and often pisses off Undine. She's very comfortable around him to the point that they share bathroom together (and nothing happen). *Pina Esther: Her cute little sister and total bud. The trouble will be double if they are doing something together. Misc: *Is a hardcore lesbian. Especially loves cute young girls. *Loves rum with a passion that rival her loves for Lien. *Wears boy short, not pantie. *Cannot use knife/pork or chopsticks at all. Would likely to use hands/eat straight from the bowl whenever Serene looks away. *Very shitty handwriting. *Actually very good behind the wheel. *Her catchphrase is "Chi Pa Pa". Trivia: *"Kyrrah" means "Gold". *"Esther" means "Star". *She is based on Sylph - the spirit of Wind. *She is also based on Captain Hook. Image: Designs: Kyrrah Alt.png Ilustrations: Kyrrah.png Kyrrah Esther.png Kyrrah 2.png|Done by ymira Playboy Kyrrah.png|Done by chiicharron Elemental Kyrrah.png|Kyrrah's Elemental Form Category:Female Category:Team KEST